The Tournament
by richiemcc11
Summary: The original two rulers of the universe, Chaos and Order are back and stronger than ever. Chaos, being his little evil self decides to have some fun with out favorite demigods and magicians. This is there story of survival and perseverance through the hardest battles of their young lives. This is the tournament.
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

Hello! My name is Richard McCarthy and this is my first fan fiction story: The Tournament. This isn't an actual chapter or even the prologue of my story, just a little introduction to the plot, characters, setting, and some important info for all readers out there. Let's start with the plot.

**_Plot:_**

In my story, an evil man named Chaos kidnaps an assortment of Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians. Chaos pits them against each other in a tournament style, giving the story its name. One Roman and One Greek will stand out from the pack though and be instrumental in the aftermath of the tournament.

**_Characters:_**

**Greeks- **

Percy Jackson- Percy will be his usual seaweed brained self in my story. He'll have all the same abilities and character traits that make him a loved character.

Leo Valdez- A personal favorite of mine, I try my hardest not to be biased towards Leo in his fights. The fire bender will be up to his usual antics personality wise, but we'll see how he fares on the battlefield.

Nico Di Angelo- Nico will be brooding and emo throughout my story. I probably won't feature him in any love stories due to his lack of any potential partner. I personally believe he is one of the most powerful fighters in this book, and he should fare well in the tournament.

Annabeth Chase- I hate Annabeth to be honest. I've never really like her character, but I'll try not to let personal opinions get in the way of my writing in this book. I might dumb her character down a little.

Piper Mclean- Piper will not fare well in my story. Sorry Jasper fans.

Thalia Grace- She is barely mentioned in the last two books of HOO and that vastly disappoints me. She will have a semi- big role in my story and I'll enjoy portraying her as one of the stronger females in the book.

**Romans- **

Jason Grace- I'm going to fuck Jason up. I've always hated his character too, and that's going to show during my writing. Sorry again Jasper fans.

Frank Zhang- Frank's power is underrated as hell during the HOO series, and I'm going to portray him as one of the stronger males.

Octavian Truth- I gave Octavian the last name of Truth as a shout out to Rachel Dare. If anyone figures out the simple correlation then mental high five lol. Yes, Octavian is back from the dead to make a cameo in my story. Pretend his death didn't happen, because trust me he's dying early in my story.

Hazel Levesque- I love Hazel's character. She's one of the coolest because of her age of 13. I understand being the youngest one in a group, so I can relate. I'm going to expand on Hazel's ability to use the mist and her gem powers so watch out for her other characters.

Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano- Another reason I hate Jason- how do you not date someone like Reyna. I'm a guy, and I can honestly say she is the sexiest fictional character I've ever read about. Reyna's dogs will be in my story with her for any dog lovers out there.

MY OC Roman girl- I haven't decided on her name yet or anything about her, but she will kick ass.

**_Egyptians-_**

Carter Kane- I've always admired Carter Kane's character. I think he's a badass, and he'll be a dark horse to win the tournament.

Walt Stone- Total badass baller. He'll be one of the featured Egyptians and play a prominent role in the death of a few beloved characters.

Zia Rashid- She'll be using her fire powers a lot. I like Zia's character and she will fare well against other girls in the series.

Sadie Kane- Sadie is a hard character to write about. I'll try my hardest to display her powers and her character in a proper way.

**_Setting:_**

The book starts in a barren wasteland, then moves to Madison Square Garden for the tournament.

**_Miscellaneous:_**

1\. My goal is to update every Monday. I would like to update everyday because I love writing, but with school and Basketball, I have no time.

2\. I plan on this book being 20-30 chapters long.

3\. I will be writing a sequel, and I'll do other works, but for now I want to only focus on this story.

4\. I hope you enjoy my story as much as I enjoy writing it.

5\. Reviews, Favs, Follows and the fact that you took time out of your day to read my story makes being a writer worth it. They are all appreciated.

6\. Constructive Criticism is welcome here.

Thank you for reading the introduction to my story. The prologue will be up on Monday, February 16th.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Author's Note: **Thanks to the 41 people who viewed my Introduction. The support is much appreciated. I also appreciate ****divergentlover5's ****favorite and follow of my story. Enjoy the prologue!**

Order smiled down at his baby daughter. She was truly a beautiful creature. He had never had a child before, and the immense pride that came with one was overwhelming. Sadly though, this child would always face the threat of death. Order needed a place to put the child, and her mother. But where?

"Oh Oliver". Order smiled at the fake name he had been using and immediately broke himself out of deep thought and turned to meet his lover and mother of his child, Marie Gobert. She looked pale as she approached, still recovering from having the baby a mere 16 hours ago. Her brown hair flowed gracefully down her back, cascading like a waterfall. She still wore a hospital gown, but it looked better on her than any dress he could've imagined.

"Hello my darling" Order replied with a light smile, gently giving Marie the baby. She smiled and held the baby closely to her chest, rocking it back and forth with the rhythm of a musician.

"Tomorrow we should leave and show my parents the child. They would love to see it". Order frowned at this suggestion. He needed to find somewhere to hide this child, and Marie. If Chaos found out he had broken the vow of chastity, war would surely follow.

"My dearest" Order began. "I need to find you somewhere safe to hide with the baby. I'm afraid…" Marie merely laughed. "I am safest with you Oliver". Order cringed at her trust in him. She could be in danger _right now._ "I need to get some air. I'll be back". Order quickly walked away, desperately needing more time to think. He strolled outside the room and walked away, deep in thought.

Marie sighed. Oliver always seemed deep in thought, thinking about the future and never living in the present. She cuddled the baby and it cooed. "What shall we name you" she wondered aloud.

Suddenly, a man burst into the room, a wide smile upon his face. Oliver was back real quick, Marie thought to herself. Then she noticed some key differences in the man's facial structure, his muscularity and the…..sharpness of his teeth. Marie began to shudder. This man was creepy.

"Hello Marie" the man said happily, as if he knew her. "Hello" she replied, very unsure of herself. "I am…..Charles, brother of Ord….I mean Oliver". It's delightful to see my niece". Charles seemed to get the words out angrily, as if the child upset him. Marie was very confused now. Order had never mentioned he had a brother. "May I hold her" Charles asked an unreadable expression on his face. Marie shook her head and said "I'm sorry but I don't remember Oliver ever saying anything about a brother".

Charles smiled grimly and said "I'm sorry we have to do this the hard way then". He reached out his hand and grabbed Marie by the throat. She gasped in pain and tried to scream for help. Where was Oliver?

Order was jogging back up the steps eager to get back to his child and Marie. They needed to name the baby of course! Order was about to reach the floor of the child ward, when a tremor went through the building. Order eyes widened. Chaos had found them already. Order burst through the door, sprinting to save his child.

When he arrived a horrible sight met his eyes. Marie was lying on the ground, most likely dead. The baby was gone, and written on the wall in blood was "SHE's MINE NOW".

Order let out a roar of pure emotional pain and scooped up Marie, mourning the loss of his lover, and his child.

Author Note 2: **Hope you enjoyed the prologue. Any favorites, reviews, or favorites are appreciated. Chapter 1 will be out on Monday, February 23****rd****. **


	3. Chapter 1: A Scream

**Chapter 1: A scream**

Author's Note: **Thanks you to the two people who reviewed my story. I answered your reviews in the end of this Chapter. Also thank you to the 26 people who viewed the prologue, and the 103 who have viewed my story so far. Enjoy Chapter 1.**

Chaos smiled as his visitor appeared, fear written all over his face. Mars, roman God of War and military was shaking visibly as he took the seat across from Chaos. The two immortals were in a coffee shop, right outside of the Empire state building, or Mount Olympus. Chaos had called Mars here for a meeting. He had important matters to discuss with him.

Mars was trying to contain his fear, but he failed to do so. He, a mere roman God was sitting across from Chaos, the most evil man in the universe, the "destroyer". Chaos could kill Mars with a snap of his fingers.

Chaos gave Mars a devilish grin before picking up his menu and staring at it intently. Mars was confused. Chaos had called him here, why exactly?

"Do you know why you're here" Chaos said smoothly, as he continued to gaze at his menu. Mars frowned and shook his head, indicating no. This meeting was out of the blue. Mars had been in Olympus, simply meditating in his palace when he had received a message from Mercury, telling him that someone was waiting for him in the coffee shop next to the Empire state building. Mars had come here out of curiosity.

"I have a child" Chaos began, and Mars gasped, the color draining from his face. The original two weren't supposed to have children. Had Order broken his vow as well?

"The child's name is Mary Jennings" Chaos continued. "Her name means nothing I just picked a random one". Mars couldn't believe what he was hearing and desperately wanted to leave the stupid coffee shop. He took a deep breath and said "What does this have to do with me".

Chaos smiled and leaned closer to the God of war, making Mars cringe. "You will deliver her to Camp Jupiter. She has been living with mortals for the first ten years of her life, and now it is time for her to be trained". He leaned back in his chair, and said "I've always liked the Romans more than the Greek, and believe her training there shall benefit her more than if she trained at Camp Half Blood or a Nome". Mars froze when he heard Nome and glared at Chaos. "I hate the Egyptians and will have nothing to do with them" he said, eyes blazing.

Chaos's smile disappeared and he lowered his voice, saying "You will do whatever I ask of you, or I will kill all of your children, Greek or Roman". Mars glared at Chaos, before sighing and saying "I assume you want me to bless her and deliver her straight to Camp Jupiter". Chaos smiled and stood up "5 years from now, she will be tested. If she fails, I will kill my daughter. If she passes, I will give her all of my powers and fade". Mars gasped and Chaos threw a piece of paper on the table before vanishing. Mars frowned and picked it up. It was an address.

**_5 Years Later_**

Mary Jennings screamed as she woke up from the same nightmare she had been having since she arrived at Camp Jupiter. A woman being strangled to death in front of her, a man screaming as he held the dead woman in her arms. A baby being taken away by the killer. Mary sighed. She didn't understand her dreams and hated having them. Sleeping was soon going to become something she would avoid at all costs. She rolled out of bed groggily, and looked at the clock. 2:34, it read. She glanced around the barrack. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, another nice night in the Fourth Cohort. She crawled out of bed, and changed into her usual runner's garb. Headphones in, music blaring. Time to run. Mary left the cohort, careful not to wake the light sleeping Centurion, Leila. Soon she was off on her usual route, around the perimeter of New Rome. It was a beautiful sight, it truly was. The sight made Mary remember how she had gotten here, and her life over the past 5 years.

She had lived with her adopted parents, Jake and Rose Davidson for her whole life. Her parents had been beautiful people who pushed her to her limits and encouraged her to achieve her goals. They called her "the little creator" for her ability to start good things in people's lives. Mary loved her life, and never had horrible nightmares. Then he came. Mars he said his name was. The Roman gods were real. She was the child of the War God, something she fully didn't understand. It terrified her. War. Mars told her of a place with kids like her. Demigods they were called. Mars took her from her parents, and sent her to this place, this camp. Camp Jupiter. She had been a fearful ten year old, wanting to see her parents, and not the two praetors, Jason Grace and Reyna Ramirez. It'll be ok, they said. You're surrounded by family. Mary cried that first night. Then she trained. She went hard, trying to forget about her parents. Just swing your Spear hard and bash your shield harder. Learn the values of a roman. Duty above everything. She had completely forgotten about Jake and Rose. Then Mount Othyrs happened. Mary had been 12 at the time, and played a pivotal role in Camp Jupiter's perseveration. She had fought valiantly at Jason's side and helped him defeat Krios. The haunting looks of the dead legionaries would never leave her though. Neither would the looks of the dead at Camp half Blood when the Romans had gone there. Mary shuddered. So many bad members, and she was only 15. She had been through 2 wars and would never forget all of her dead friends. Her parents were merely a distant memory.

Mary was thrown out of her thoughts by a scream. Confused, she looked around. Who else could be out at this time of night? The scream sounded as if it had come from the Coliseum. Weird. Mary decided she had nothing else to do, and wanted to go check it out. She slowed her pace when she arrived at the entrance to the coliseum. Voices were ringing out, but Mary was too far away to discern what they were saying. Mary frowned at her situation. She was going to have to use hand to hand combat, considering the fact that she was weapon less. She crept into the Coliseum and her heart stopped. Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Jason, Reyna, and Octavian Truth were tied together by one really long rope. Who could have defeated the 5 most powerful demigods at Camp Jupiter? "Help" they chorused. Mary sprinted out of the shadows to help her friends. Hazel's eyes met hers. "NO" she screamed, and everything went dark for Mary.

Percy Jackson smiled, as the familiar horn sounded, signaling the start of Capture the Flag. The hunters were here, along with Nico Di Angelo for what should be a very interesting game. Percy nodded at Annabeth, who smiled and yelled "LET'S GO". Percy, Nico, Piper, Leo and Annabeth took off toward the creek, and the Hunters of Artemis. The plan was simple. This year, Annabeth was going for a simple, defensive strategy. The five most powerful demigods rush for the flag while the rest of the camp defended their flag. The hunters wouldn't know what hit them.

The five campers soon reached the creek, and looked around warily, wondering where the hunters of Artemis were. Percy frowned. What were they planning? Leo glanced around and quietly said "It's way too quiet". That's when all Hades broke loose.

With a roar, the hunters emerged from the trees, led by Thalia herself. Arrows were flying everywhere. The campers immediately took cover behind trees. Leo responded to each arrow with a fireball of his own. It was a fire fight- literally.

"Annabeth what do we do" Piper screamed over the twang of bows. Annabeth thought for a moment and said "The flag has to be at Zeus's rock. If Leo can keep burning their arrows, than I have an idea". Piper nodded and smiled. "The streak of 98 straight losses to the hunters is ending today". Annabeth turned serious and said "Simple plan guys. Leo just keep burning their arrows. Leo looked strained as he flashed a quick thumbs up to the group. Annabeth continued "Percy, you and Nico need to attack the Hunters and subdue Thalia. Piper and I will sneak away and get the flag". Everyone in the group nodded and Percy yelled "BREAK" before sprinting over to the creek. Nico shadow traveled to the other side and began fighting Phoebe, sword to hunting knife combat. Other hunters tried to join the fight, but Leo's fireballs kept them preoccupied. Percy and Thalia were locked in a dangerous fight. Lightening stormed overhead and Percy was in his own mini hurricane as they exchanged blows and continued to fight. Annabeth smiled as her plan was working to perfection. No hunter would notice their absence. "Let's go Piper" Annabeth called out as they ran through the fighting, and towards Zeus's Rock. When they arrived, a single twelve year old girl sat directly in front of the rock. Annabeth gasped. No one knew that Lady Artemis was playing. Artemis stood up and smiled, hunting knives in her hands faster than a blink. "Run back to the other campers" Artemis proposed to the two girls. "Or I'll be forced to beat two honorable maidens". Piper smiled at that and then glanced at Annabeth. The two understood each other and instantly they were in a defensive stand. Artemis narrowed her eyes and the fight began.

(Back at the Creek)

Percy smiled as he fought Thalia's lighting and with his hurricane. He had never had this much fun fighting another demigod. Thalia had gotten much better at utilizing her powers while she was fighting. For a while, Percy enjoyed just exchanging blows with Thalia. She seemed to be almost his equal, but Percy held back a little. Then a distant scream rang out. Percy's hurricane disappeared and he floated down to the stream. Thalia flashed him a smile. "Getting tired Kelp Head" she jested. Percy shook his head and listened carefully. Was that scream Piper or Annabeth? The fighting continued around them until another scream rang out, this one sounding much worse. Percy and Thalia turned around and began to sprint towards the screams, mortified. "Who's guarding your flag" Percy asked Thalia, as they dodged tree branches and skirmishes. Thalia was panting, and answered a few seconds later "Artemis" she gasped out. Percy's eyes widened and he picked up his pace, racing towards Zeus's rock. When they arrived there, a horrific sight met their eyes. Artemis, lay in chains, struggling to get out. She was gagged. Piper and Annabeth were bound and gagged together, their screams now muffled. Percy froze his mind at work. Who could have done this? Thalia, on the other hand, raced onto towards Artemis. Artemis's eyes screamed and she shook her head frantically. Percy screamed "Thalia" before a figure swept down and punched her square in the jaw. Thalia dropped like a sack of rocks, unconscious. Percy sprinted towards the figure, Riptide out and ready. The figure turned around and flicked his arm to the right. Riptide flew out of his hand and landed in a pile of weapons that Percy had not noticed before. The figure took a swipe at Percy. Percy ducked and threw a punch of his own at the figure. The man caught Percy's hand and flipped him on his back, similar to what Annabeth would do. Pain spread through Percy's body. He punched up ward and hit nothing but air. The figure kicked Percy hard in the head, and everything went black.

Carter Kane smiled as he, Walt Stone, and the Brooklyn House baboon, Khufu played basketball in harmony. Crisp passes and shots flowed through the hoop. This was the most fun Carter had had in a while. The Brooklyn house was peaceful and nice after the destruction of Apophis, there had been more recruits, and peace had returned. The gods had disappeared and still hadn't come back, but it was fine without them. Carter was lost in thought when a pass hit him square in the chest, the force of the pass knocking him over. He heard laughter from a baboon and remained lying down. He felt so comfortable.

"I think I'll stay here guys" he called out as he glance up and watched Khufu and Walt walk away and out of the gym area. Carter felt so comfortable. He felt warm and fuzzy and wanted to sleep….

A scream rang out, waking Carter from his peaceful state. He warily rubbed his eyes and stood up. What had been that noise? Another scream rang out, this one being from the life of his life, Zia Rashid. "Zia" he called out, running out of the gym, in search of his girlfriend. What was going on? He ran up the stairs and burst into the library. Walt was asleep, lying in a chair, Khufu searching his hair for bugs. "WALT" Carter screamed, effectively waking up his friend. Walt gaped at Carter, confused. He shook the baboon off of him and glanced up at Carter. "What do you want" he asked, looking annoyed. Zia's screams gave him a response and immediately the two boys were up and off in search of Zia.

Sadie refrained from movement, her captor thinking she was unconscious. The man had burst in her room, catching her by surprise, and quickly subduing her. He thought he had knocked her unconscious, but it would take more than one hit to knock her out. Sadie was a tough cookie. She heard a loud scream and strained her neck to look up. Zia was being dragged in by the man. He grunted as he threw Zia on Sadie's bed. He punched at her and she screamed. Zia tried to fight back, but two punches later and Zia was knocked out. Sadie grimaced as she felt Zia's unconscious body thrown next to her. She was breathing softly, and in a very peaceful state. Sadie heard the man mutter "Two down, two to go" before he burst out of the room in search of more people to kidnap. Sadie was unsure of what to do. She poked Zia, and whispered her name. "Zia get up" she whispered at her friend.

"C'mon Zia" she yell- whispered, frantically trying to wake up her friend. The door was busted open, and Sadie went limp until she saw who burst into the room. Carter and Walt stood in front of her, staring down at the two girls. Carter was immediately down on her knees, caressing Zia's cheek. "Zia are you ok" he called out to her. Walt took one glance at Sadie before looking behind him. This lack of…..love towards her was immensely disappointing. "Carter we have to go before that guy gets back here. Carter nodded and threw Zia over his shoulder. "Grab my sister" Carter called out. Walt nodded and was about to pick up Sadie when the man re appeared. He kicked Walt sending him flying, head first into her desk. Sadie screamed as Walt lay motionless. Carter dropped Zia on to the bed but was too late. The man took out a sword and stabbed at Carter. The blade pierced Carter's shoulder and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The man took the blade out, blood mixing with…..poison. Sadie screamed and leapt at the man, swiping his hood off. The man groaned, and his eyes were…..fire. The man backhanded her and everything went dark.

Author's Note 2:

**In response to the review by Guest:**

**What was creepy? Lmao interesting review.**

**In response to the review by FanficloverJ:**

**I think the Magician's power is vastly underrated. They will be equal to the Romans and Greeks, trust me. **

**Chapter 2 will be out Monday, March 2****nd****. Any views, reviews, follows or favorites are appreciated. Have a great week. **


End file.
